


It's Just a Matter of When

by apatternedfever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Post-Battle, Shared Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatternedfever/pseuds/apatternedfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the victories don't feel like cause for celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Matter of When

In the aftermath, half the block is smoldering, everyone is coughing, and Clint thinks he might actually have to listen to SHIELD medical for once with all the smoke he's breathed in. (The hospital isn't even an option anymore, not with their faces plastered everywhere and everyone wanting the new exclusive on the Avengers. He can't say he's upset about that.) They saved the day, they managed to save most of the people in danger, but there's a few lives they _couldn't_ save, and the cost for the damage is going to be astronomical. He can see the camera flashes starting out of the corner of his eye, and he uses the last of his strength to get somewhere half-hidden, where at least he'll see anyone coming before they see him. 

It's not going to do much in the long run, but he can at least delay the pictures until he's collected himself enough to be sure they'll show what he wants them to.

He doesn't know how long he's sitting there before Nia sits next to him. It feels like hours, but if it had been that long she'd be back at the tower and out of the armor already. Everything always seems to stretch out so long after a battle, like that adrenaline-induced slowdown that happens during it lasts longer than it's needed.

"We won," she points out, and she sounds as tired as he does.

"We always do."

"What happens the day we don't?"

He doesn't have an answer for that, doesn't think he'd want to share it if he does. So he turns to her instead, kisses her lightly -- it's always awkward, when she's in the suit, but that never stopped him before -- and then gets to his feet. "We'll worry about it when it happens," he says, lighter than he feels, and he knows she knows it, but she doesn't call him on it. "Come on. I think it's time to go home."


End file.
